Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between a female parent xe2x80x98Poulsyngxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in the abandoned U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/268,299 dated Mar. 16, 1999, the male parent, an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its female seed parent, xe2x80x98Poulsyngxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent xe2x80x98Poulsyngxe2x80x99 has flower petals which are Red Group 36D, xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 has flower petals which are White Group 155B with a strong overlay of Reg Group 36D to Reg Group 49D.
2. While the seed parent xe2x80x98Poulsyngxe2x80x99 has 34 to 40 petals xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 has 45 to 50 petals.
3. While xe2x80x98Poulsyngxe2x80x99 has basal petal spots which are Yellow Group 3B in color, xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 has petal spots which are Yellow Group 6C in color.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. No petal spots observed on the pollen parent. xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 has Yellow Group 6C petal spots.
2. Flowers of the pollen parent produce less fragrance than flowers of xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Exceptional flower fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aformentioned hybridization during winter of 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98Poulen012xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.